inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel Angle
Information Parallel Angle is a hissatsu tactic made by the team Universe Elements. It can be used for many purposes; such as creating decoys for the opposing team to make mistakes, to score goals and for defense. This tactic would work better if there is an odd number of members. (3, 5, 7, 9 or 11 members in a team.) Since Universe Elements has 9 members, at the moment, this tactic may be used. Usage (Usage may vary; however, this is the usage for the team, Universe Elements) 1. The ball is stolen from the opposing team. (This step may be skipped if the ball is already in possession.) 2. The teammate with the ball makes a quick back pass to the goalkeeper. 3. 4 people; (most probably all 3 forwards, and 1 midfielder; but positions may be switched, like 2 forwards and 2 midfielders, etc.) 4. The remaining 4 people (This doesn’t include the goalkeeper; most probably 2 defenders and 2 midfielders, etc.) stay on the ground. 5. As the goalkeeper receives the ball, he/she rushes forward, leaving the goal empty. (however, the remaining people on the ground defends it.) 6. The goalkeeper has 3 choices; to shoot it himself/herself, pass it to someone on the ground, or to pass it to someone up in the air. *''IF ''the goalkeeper shoots it himself, (self-explanatory) the ball goes to the opposing team’s goal. *''IF ''the goalkeeper passes it to someone on the ground, it’s either he/she passes to someone else, or shoots. *''IF ''the goalkeeper passes to someone up in the air, he/she can make a shoot from above or pass. 7. Even if the tactic has many solutions, the conclusion would still be the same. *If the goalkeeper decides to pass above, and sees that they’re marked, he/she passes to someone on the ground instead, or shoot by himself/herself. Thus, making the people above decoys. *If the goalkeeper decides to pass to someone nearby, and notices they’re marked, he/she passes above or shoots instead. Thus, making the people on the ground decoys. *If the goalkeeper is marked, he/she can pass either above or nearby. Thus, making the goalkeeper the decoy. *In any way, the ball would still be able to be shot or passed. Also creating decoys for the other team to fall for. 8. If the tactic works, (You’d know if it works, when the ball is shot towards the opposing goal.) then the plan is a success, even if they don’t get to score. Users *Teams **Universe Elements *Members **Rese Hanikamiya **Jason FireBlaze **Kira Kotoni **Noah Dreams **Megami Tenshi **Kiyama Sakura **Gemini Prowers **Serra Utomiya **Atsukia Tsukiakari Signature Hiya, minna! It’s me again XD Here’s a tactic I came up with, you’re free to use it as you like as soon as you’ve asked for my permission. If the tactic seems confusing to you, and you have some questions, you may ask! So then again, thanks!~ Hungry4ramen 09:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Category: Universe Elements Category:Fanmade Hissatsu Tactics Category:RTTTOCUE